Strange Magic
Strange Music is a 2015 animated film. Cast Singing cast *Alan Cumming - Bog King *Evan Rachel Wood - Marianne *Kristin Chenoweth - Sugar Plum Fairy *Sam Palladio - Roland *Maya Rudolph - Griselda *Meredith Anne Bull - Dawn *Elijah Kelley - Sunny *Bob Einstein - Stuff *Peter Stormare - Thang *Kevin Michael Richardson - Brutus *Llou Johnson - Pare Non-singing cast *Alfred Molina - The Fairy King Plot A realm is divided between a land of fairies and light, and a land of bog creatures and darkness, living in the dark forest. Primrose flowers, which are a crucial ingredient to love potions, mark the border between the lands. Marianne is a fairy princess and heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom, and is engaged to be married to Roland, a handsome warrior who disappoints her when she discovers him kissing another fairy on their wedding day. Marianne vows to never fall in love again. As at the dark forest, the Bog King also shared the same view on love, despite his caring mother Griselda's protests. Sometime later, her sister Dawn, who frequently says she is in love, is desperate regarding the upcoming Spring Ball over which boy she could meet there. Her best friend Sunny, an elf who has a crush on Dawn, tries to cheer her up with a song, but they are nearly devoured by a giant lizard before a hardened Marianne rescues them. Sunny, having fallen through the border of the dark forest, finds a Primrose petal, which he subsequently hides when fleeing the forest. At the ball, Roland tries to assert his intention to marry Marianne, who refuses and humiliates him out of the dance. He encounters Sunny and tricks him into returning to the dark forest to convince the Sugar Plum Fairy, who had been captured years ago by the Bog King, to create the love potion. Sunny acquires the petal he had hidden and with the help of a curious imp, ventures into Bog's castle, eventually finding the fairy and promising to free her in exchange for the love potion. Their escape rouses Bog, who manages to recapture Sugar Plum while Sunny escapes, followed by the imp, and Bog is enraged when he learns that Sunny has a vial of love potion. Sunny returns to the ball and tries to hit Dawn with the love potion during his musical number. Bog interrupts the celebrations and captures Dawn just as she is sprayed by the love potion and the imp steals it in order to spread it throughout the forest. Bog orders them to deliver the potion to him by moondown or he would harm Dawn. Defying her father's order, Marianne flies off after her sister while he grants Roland a small army to head off on foot to Bog's castle. Meanwhile, Dawn falls in love with him due to the potion, and Bog has her imprisoned for his own sanity. Marianne arrives and fights with Bog to return her sister. When she realizes the severity of the situation, the two of them begin to find common interests. When they consult Sugar Plum for an antidote, she explains that true love will negate the effects of the potion, recounting a time where Bog fell in love with another female in the forest who left him despite his use of the love potion on her, as she was in love with someone else at the time he used the potion on her. A mutual attraction begins to develop between Marianne and Bog, but it is only Griselda who sees it. Sunny recovers the potion from the imp and gives it to Roland as they march on to the castle. Bog sees this and suspects that Marianne had set him up, breaking his heart again as he leaves her stranded in a spider web. She escapes and joins in the battle taking place at the castle. Sunny frees Sugar Plum, Dawn, and (at Sugar Plum's insistence) the love-stricken forest creatures that the imp had hit with the love potion. In the escape, Bog seemingly sacrifices himself by holding the mouth of his den open long enough for everyone to escape. He survives, to Marianne's relief, and Sunny reveals his true feelings to Dawn, who then reciprocates them, breaking the love potion's spell over her and they kiss, to her father's surprise. Roland sprays Marianne with the love potion, who pretends to fall in love with him, only to suddenly punch him and send him off the chasm, being hit by the love potion in the process. Bog and Marianne, at the insistence of Dawn and Griselda, finally admit their feelings for each other and kiss. In the last scene credits, Roland has apparently fallen in love with an ugly insect due to the potion, and two of Bog's servants (who spy on people and whisper to others that lead back to Bog on what they heard) are whispering that it's the end of the movie, but one of them, who has horrible hearing, accidentally says 'Tea Blend.' Musical numbers *"Can Help Falling In Love" - Marianne and Roland *"Crazy In Love" - Marianne, Roland and Dawn *"ll Never Fall in Love Again" - Marianne *"Three Little Birds" - Sunny and Dawn *"I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Humming + Fairy Waltz Version) - Dawn *"C'mon Marianne" - Roland *"Snger (What Doesn't Kill You)" - Marianne *"I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)" (Ballroom Medley Version) - Dawn *"Trouble" - Bog King *"Love Is Strange" - Sugar Plum Fairy and Griselda *"Three Little Birds" (Dark Forest Version) - Sunny *"Mistreated" - Bog King *"Say Hey" - Sunny *"Trouble" (Reprise) - Bog King *"Straight On" (In Flight) - Marianne *"Crazy Little Thing Called Love" (Reprise) - Pare *"Straight On (Battle)" - Marianne and Bog King *"Rock-A-Bye-Baby" - Brutus *"I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honeybunch) (Dungeon Reprise 2)" - Dawn *"I Gotta Feeling" - Stuff and Thang *"Strange Magic" - Marianne and Bog King *"I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honeybunch)" (Marianne Reprise) - Marianne *"Three Little Birds" (Reprise) - Sunny *"Can't Help Falling In Love" (Bog King Acapella Version) - Bog King Tell Him" - Griselda and Dawn *"Wild Thing" - Marianne and Bog King *"Love Is Strange" (Finale Version) - Sugar Plum Fairy *"Three Little Birds" (Encore) - Sunny and Dawn *"Without You" - Dawn and Sugar Plum Fairy Category:Animated films